Talk:Main Page/Archive 2
New Wiki Hello, everyone! I am excited about this new Wiki project, as it seems several people already are too. So obviously the Nintendopedia is in it's early stages (as of this writing). Of course, with the help of more members (and Nintendo Fans) this can quickly grow into a full-fledged site on everything Nintendo. Just last night, I could only see a couple of articles, and now that I check today there are several more. I was also the first one to add the large picture of the DS in the DS Lite page, and it looks like I started a thing and many of the pages have a good picture at the beginning. It's not very professional, but it's an awesome start! I'm looking forward to visiting and contributing to the growth of the Nintendopedia. All general discussion about the Wiki can go on this page (for now). To add a new topic, click the tab with the plus sign above. To reply to an existing topic (under the header), just click on the edit button above it and add your message at the bottom. --AwesomeSauce 12:46, 18 June 2006 (MST) Teams, Control We need teams and control for portals/pages. If anyone wishes to lead/create or --70.48.222.213 16:48, 20 June 2006 (MST)be part of a team please reply. Since this is new the first people will get a chance to lead a team. More announcements to come on the first page regarding how we can go by doing this... Im up for being a team member, make sure people you quote your post so we know who is talking --VOOK 02:01, 20 June 2006 (MST) Copy Wikipedia? I was wondering why we can't just copy and paste the articles from wikipedia, especially since Wikipedia is open source and the information itself is free. --Krum0786 6:12, 18 June 2006 (EST) Because we want original information on this site, not just the exact same thing as wikipedia. --DarkNiGHTs 05:26, 19 June 2006 (MST) True, but what about their templates? 71.3.148.73 15:53, 9 November 2006 (MST) **I'm pretty sure that copying there templates would be fine, just like what you did recently for the talk pages. --Bentendo 10:16, 10 November 2006 (MST) Re: Teams, Control I wouldn't mind being part of a team. Any other info on it? --Nakile64 17:49, 18 June 2006 (MST) I too would be more than happy to become some kind of team member. --AwesomeSauce 18:37, 18 June 2006 (MST) I too concur. Pleasehelp1991 count me in--Trainwrecka 17:05, 19 June 2006 (MST) I guess I'll help out Revolutionize 23:23, 19 June 2006 (MST) I'd be glad to help out--R0DJOh 11:59, 21 June 2006 (MST) How To List Game TITLES Game titles are titles just like titles of Movies or Books - They need to be in italics like so: Mario Kart DS Help Page Right now I am working on the Help page which will be accessible from the menu on the left. It will start off basically being a quick guide to editing Wiki code and things like that, and eventually I think it should have some posting guidelines and other things. Update: Will be a table of contents showing each topic of help. Go to the discussion page for the help page to see a list of helpful things that could be added. JAPAN - USA We should probably iron this out now. Super Famicom should not link to Super Nintendo. Though they are the same on the inside - they are not the same on the outside. If we want this site to be accurate we should probably have links to both the Japan products and US products. Standard Templates EDITED We need to have a standard template. Such as... A Teamplate for games, depending on how much detail we want could have different sections: Story Characters Gameplay Then to the right we have a colored box with Info liek the one I created to the right. --Cirdan 15:20, 19 June 2006 (MST) I SECOND THIS!!! Need to add alternate versions for versions released in other countries--Trainwrecka 15:13, 19 June 2006 (MST) Added "Region" - Probably only needs to be out there on the games that are only released in certant countries or are under a different name. --Cirdan 15:48, 19 June 2006 (MST) I added "Rating" to the games template. --Cirdan 18:12, 19 June 2006 (MST) Take a look at the DS page, with the info at the right. The rest of the pages should mimic that one. --AwesomeSauce 19:12, 19 June 2006 (MST) what about the genre of the game? --Phantom hourglass 20:47, 19 June 2006 (MST) Front Page The front page is currently really boring and is basically a long list of links. Anyone mind/agree/support me making it a bit more orginized and better looking? I edited the front page...hope you like the new look! -Cirdan 18:05, 19 June 2006 (MST) Major Step Up! Good job! It still isn't a "pimp" as I would like. Then again it is a wiki site.--Trainwrecka 18:07, 19 June 2006 (MST) I'll definetely agree that the front page is definetely a step up, however, it could still be a bit better, like Uncyclopedia, that would be cool. --AwesomeSauce 19:04, 19 June 2006 (MST) Added "Systems" image. Let me know if you all like and I'll do others.--Trainwrecka 20:39, 19 June 2006 (MST) @Trainwerecka: I like it! Definatly better then the text. --Cirdan 21:27, 19 June 2006 (MST) @Cirdan: Thanks! I've added more images (most are quick temporary ones until we figure out what goes on the front page). Problem is your design is all jacked up. The more I try to fix the more I mess it up. Need your help. Thanks!--Trainwrecka 23:19, 19 June 2006 (MST) image talk moved down....--Trainwrecka 23:39, 19 June 2006 (MST) I edited the front page a bit. Changed formatting, and everything in the table now aligns to the top of it.--Cirdan 23:44, 19 June 2006 (MST) Any infomation that is in the tables, and is duplicated at the bottom portion I'm going to start deleting so we can just have the table and compleatly get rid of the lists at the bottom. --Cirdan 11:26, 20 June 2006 (MST) Names, names, names This is a Nintendo based wiki so we know most of the systems on here are made by Nintendo. So keep the "Nintendo Game Boy" as "Game Boy" only. The Nintendo 64 is the only system that should keep the "Nintendo". When refrencing systems use the following format: *NES - for the Nintendo Entertainment System *SNES - for the Super Nintendo *N64 - for Nintendo 64 *GCN - for GameCube *Wii - for the Wii *GB - for the original Game Boy *GBP - for Game Boy Pocket *GBC - for Game Boy Color *VB - for Virtual Boy *GBA - for Game Boy Advance *GBASP - for Game Boy Advance SP *GBM - for Game Boy Micro *NDS - for Nintendo DS *DSL - for DS Lite the previous abbreviations will "redirect" straight to the main page of each system. That is if everyone agrees with me :) --Trainwrecka 20:55, 19 June 2006 (MST) Main (Front) Page IMAGES Which of the front page images do you all like the best? I can stick with a theme so they all match. I kind of like the game packages in the background. Perhaps for the "systems" I could put system packaging instead. Also we need to figure out what CATEGORIES go on the front page.--Trainwrecka 23:31, 19 June 2006 (MST) I think the Google ads on the right need to be moved to the left side, below the "toolbox". That should give us more space. --AwesomeSauce 23:26, 19 June 2006 (MST) I forgot I'm browsing in 1600x1200 ... do the images look way too big to anyone?--Trainwrecka 23:31, 19 June 2006 (MST) Alright... let's not go overboard on the pictures. It's possible to make an attractive front page without having a lot of big colorful images. If they were at least sized down, it wouldn't be as bad. --AwesomeSauce 23:34, 19 June 2006 (MST) @AwesomeSauce: see above... I just said I realized I was browsing in a HIGH resolution. either way you are right - the images are HUGE in 800x600 ... i just browsed in that and they take up way too much room. i will make new images on the morrow. any idea what categories?--Trainwrecka 23:39, 19 June 2006 (MST) Heh, I'm in 1024x768. Anyway, as of now, the smaller images are good, although I'm not sure about the consistent purple color. Awesome times of life. Here who come? Too bad there is a big white space to the right of the "systems" section and the "welcome to nintendopedia" image is being partially covered up by the google ads (at least, for me). This is probably better than I could do, though, so I appreciate your help and anyone else that's working on the front page. --AwesomeSauce 11:15, 20 June 2006 (MST) I plan on making the images to each section the color of that section - not just all purple. but until we decide on what exactly is going on the front page i didn't want to waste my time. once we all agree new images with matching colors will be created and uploaded. also i plan on getting rid of the HUGE nintendopedia image.--Trainwrecka 15:57, 20 June 2006 (MST) Main (Front) Page CATEGORIES?? Current Categories *What's New? *Information *Systems *Games *Other What should stay and what should go? We need to figure this out - Please add your thoughts. I think Systems/Games can be combined. There should be an "Article of the Day". Other needs to go bye bye or move to Information.--Trainwrecka 16:02, 20 June 2006 (MST) =Game templates= who thinks we should add the genre? of a game --User:phantom_hourglass 16:48, 20 June 2006 (MST) Genre was already added I thought...?... i agree anyway. there should probably be a "GENRE" page as well which lists the Genres and link to what the "genre" means. For instance if the genre is "SHOOTER" then the word "shooter" should be a link that leads to a page describing or explaining the genre. congrats to the HEAT on their 1st NBA title...--Trainwrecka 21:23, 20 June 2006 (MST) yup I thought of that too.I dont have the time to do it though--Phantom hourglass 08:10, 22 June 2006 (MST) Favorite Icon? Can someone design a Favourites icon?72.130.198.232 22:37, 20 June 2006 (MST) I use the alias "Pleasehelp1991" on Nintendopedia. http://www.christiangaming.org/graphics/users/stormtrooper/favicon.ico --Cirdan 11:30, 23 June 2006 (MST) Nintendo Items/Objects I was wondering that since we have a Nintendo Characters section we could have a Nintendo Items section... you know, where we can explain stuff like the Triforce, Mushrooms, Pokéballs... and that kind of junk. Spam We need to start banning these noobs who keeping adding random links to pron on the wiki. ::I've deleted up to at least 15 or 20. --Bentendo 23:06, 23 July 2006 (MST) New section- I think we should add a new little section on the main page right next to "Other". Possibly a featured article or something else would be nice. --Bentendo 12:09, 28 September 2006 (MST) Look There arleady is a Nintendo Wiki made before this one. http://en.nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_PageSuper Jorge 10:07, 7 October 2006 (MST) I agree maybe we should work on merging the 2 together and maybe see about others(wikitriod/ the zelda wiki) ps. the culor skeem dosent work i thuot i was on the wong wiki! :No, I don't think it is a good idea merging the two. Almost every article, even the Nintendo one, is a copy from the Wikipedia site while none of them here are. The articles here are exclusive, and not copies of excellent work from other people. --Bentendo 18:51, 9 October 2006 (MST) RONGH the over one has a polise of not dooing that! o and this one may have lods of pages but most are just pics :I truly don't care if it has a policy or not, the facts show that the Nintendo page on that site is an exact copy of the Wikipedia one. Even the Mario one is a copy as well. The other site has only 120 pages while so far the two most important topics are copies. This site has over 1,000 pages with no copies that I know of. --Bentendo 13:08, 12 October 2006 (MST) ::You have also stated that some of the articles here are only photos and infoboxes. When the third article I went too (on your site) was Donkey Kong (The Arcade game), which was only a photo and an infobox. Donkey Kong is one of the most important games yet it has no information on it other than minor things such as when it came out and who made it. --Bentendo 13:14, 12 October 2006 (MST) ::Exactly, that's why combining IS a good idea.71.3.148.73 15:52, 9 November 2006 (MST) :::But truthfully, there site is dead, barely any one updates it at all. Atleast this site has some activity every once and a while. Plus, to the poster above, I will still be adding more to the Captain Falcon page after your request. --Bentendo 10:20, 10 November 2006 (MST) Next featured article- What should the next featured article be. I've been thinking about The Legend of Zelda, but lets see what you say. --Bentendo 00:52, 1 November 2006 (MST) SPAMBOTS WHY R THERE SO MANY SPAMBOTS!?--99988 17:05, 13 June 2007 (MST) :I have no idea! I'm trying to get the mod to do somthing about it, though so far no luck. Move to Wikia? Have you guys ever considered moving to Wikia?--Astroboy 14:15, 30 June 2007 (MST) Mario Galaxy Now that Mario Galaxy is out, perhaps you can remove the "coming soon" banners. JO SLITZ 11:21, 23 November 2007 (MST)